LOST
by xxxSHYSkyxxx
Summary: Austin needs a live-in substitute mom. Ally needs a job. When their lives collide, things are turned upside down, secrets are spilled, the truth is told, lives are lost, the drama gets out of hand and romance is bound to begin.


Austin sighed.

'Why the long sigh?' Dez said as he walked in, taking a seat next to his best friend. He had got a call from him an hour ago and he didn't sound too well.

'He's sick again.' Austin sighed again. He just didn't what to do. Ever his mother left them, he'd just lost it.

'Again? What's wrong with him this time?'

'He vomited quite a lot yesterday and is very pale. He wouldn't eat anything either.'

'Did you take him to the hospital?'

'Yeah, they said that he had food poisoning and he should stay there for today and tonight.'

'I agree, with the amount of times he's been to the hospital, he needs to.' Austin kept sighing. Each one more worrying than the last. 'Don't worry, he'll be fine. Erik's quite a strong kid you know.'

'I know, I just…you know.'

'No but whatever you say.' Dez said in an attempt to make him laugh. 'Come on dude, he'll be fine.'

'Yes Dez, I know that already. But what about when he comes out of hospital huh? I have to go to work then and I can't just keep staying home. I worked hard to get that record deal but I mean, he's my son. What should I do?'

'Get a live-in maid.'

'Dez that is the most…greatest idea ever actually. Thanks Dez.'

'You're welcome Austin!'

'I think I'm ready for that live chat show now.'

**Meanwhile…**

Ally sighed.

'Why the long sigh?' Trish asked as she walked in, taking a seat next to her best friend. She had got a call from her an hour ago and she didn't sound too well.

'I need a job.'

'What happened to your last one?

'The manager died so they shut it down.'

'Really? That man was old anyway.'

'Trish he was 41.'

'Yeah, so?' Ally rolled her eyes.

'Trish, I'm being serious, I only had enough to get a sandwich yesterday. ALL DAY!'

'Wow.'

'Yeah. I need help.'

'Ally, I know how you feel.'

'No you don't. You can get a job even when you get fired from another before getting it. You're like the job master. And now you've landed a job as a manager to a famous artist. And you're not even a professional.'

'Ok, I don't.'

'My point exactly.'

'But you can't blame me, I'm irresistible.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'You know what, how about you come with me to my live chat show with my star and I'll get you a job. What do you think?'

'I think thanks! You're the greatest. And guess who is getting treated to shopping?

'Me?' Trish said wide eyed. Her eyes practically showing shopping bags.

'Yep.'

'Oh thank you Ally! I love you so much! You are the greatest friend ever!'

'I know.'

'Ok. Hold your horses Miss Vain.'

**Back to Austin…**

'Where is Trish? You can't trust that girl with anything.' Austin said pacing about worried. Dez sat there peeling potatoes…

'Thanks. I will be the untrusted girl then.' Trish said coming up to him.

'Come on, let's go.' Austin pulled Trish.

'Wait a minute! Austin meet Ally. Ally meet Austin.' Ally came up to Austin and held her hand out. Austin stood there and looked at the beauty in front of him. She looked perfect for the job. He eventually put his hand out and shook hers.

'Nice to meet you. I'm a big fan.' Ally said. Her voice suited the job. It was soft, soothing and angelic. Trish and Dez started fighting again. 'Come on Trish. I know you better than that. You're a grown woman. You too Dez.'

'I'm a woman?' Dez said Ally face palmed herself. She stopped a Trish and Dez fight in seconds while using a calm voice. She was perfect for the job. He didn't have time to stop himself before…

'Please become my son's mom.' Ally froze. Trish froze, Dez froze and Austin who realized what he said froze too.

'Excuse me?'

'No, not like that, I mean…uh…'

'He's looking for a live-in maid to take care of his son while he's at work.' Dez stated jumping in.

'Yeah.' Austin said

'Then why'd you say mom?' Trish said.

'It was a mistake!' Austin hissed 'So, what'd you say? I pay big. 40,000 a week.'

'Whoa, those are some big numbers.' Ally said considering it. 'Ok, I'll do it. When do I start?'

'Tomorrow, and don't worry about food expenses. I'll take care of that.' Austin felt his phone vibrate. He reached for it. **TEXT MESSAGE: WHERE ARE YOU? YOU GO ON IN 10! **'Shit! We gotta go.' They all entered the limousine and arrived just in time. Austin sang "Without ya." talked to the host of the chat show and they were on their ways again. Ally went home early and slammed her door. She'd got a job. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ally packed her bags and stood outside waiting for Austin, she'd told the landlord she was moving already. Austin didn't seem that bad of a guy. He was nice, childish, sweet, straight-forward, cute (she had to admit) and a "say before think" kinda guy. Austin beeped the horn for the third time snapping Ally back to her senses.

'Dudet,' Austin said. Ally wrinkled her head in confusion. 'How long are you going to make me wait?'

'Is dudet even a word?' Ally asked putting her stuff in the boot and then coming to the front to sit down.

'Don't know and generally don't care either. 'The rest of the ride was silent. 'Welcome to my house.' Austin said as they arrived.

'Whoa!' Ally screamed. Her eyes widening in amazement 'This isn't a house, this is freaking Buckingham Palace!'

'Come on in.' he chuckled, got her stuff and placed it in the living room. 'This is your room.' He said leading her upstairs and pointing to the 8 door to the right. She slowly opened the door and stepped in. She gasped. It was so beautiful. It was a pink room with gold rims. A purple wardrobe and pink dresser stood in the far corner. A flat screen TV was placed in the front centre of the room surrounded by couches. In the middle of the room was a blue four poster bed with silk and satin sheets and feathered pillows. To Ally it was her dream room. 'Ally! I'm gonna go pick my son up from the hospital! You'll love him!' Ally heard the door close and decided to make dinner. She headed towards the kitchen, touring the house a little before reaching there. It wasn't so hard to find seeing as it was the size of her whole apartment put together. She looked through the fridge to find what ingredients that was there.

'Wow! Austin must like pancakes huh?' she said as she noticed all the pancake mix in it. She decided to make chicken chow mien and started cooking. She heard the door open again.

'Ally, I'm home with Erik!' She heard Austin say. She finished and heads towards the main living room. She saw Austin then noticed a little boy who only looked about 4 hiding behind Austin. He had blonde hair and was quite frail.

'Hey little guy, I'm Ally. I'm going to be your car…' she saw Austin waving his hands about. They started sending signals towards each other.

What they were saying: Austin/_Ally_

Don't.

_Don't what?_

Don't tell him you're his babysitter, say mom.

_Why?_

Please.

Ally sighed 'I'm your mommy.' Erik stared at her. Ally smiled.

'Go on Erik, say hi to your mom.' Austin says pushing Erik towards Ally.

Erik took a few steps forward. Cautiously eying this stranger, waiting for the moment she would turn evil. Ally still smiled sweetly at him. He took a few more steps forward feeling safer. Ally pulled him into her arms and hugged him. 'Hey Erik.' She said with tears in her eyes. Why did she have tears in her eyes? This wasn't her child; it wasn't her child so why did the tears keep on coming. 'Guess what mommy made huh?' Erik smiled at her innocently. She nearly died of cuteness overload. 'Mommy made chicken chow mien and is gonna make pancakes for dessert.' Austin cheered.

'I knew you were perfect for this job the moment I set my eyes on you!' Boys and food. Man, you take it away from them, you could cause world war 3. Ally rolled her eyes. They started eating.

'So Erik how was the hospital?' Ally asked. Erik looked up to who he thought was his mommy.

'Fine Mommy. They were really nice and they played with me lots. I even got to make a hand painting there.' He said in his cute and tiny voice.

'Oh that's nice. So when will mommy and daddy get to see it?'

'Tomorrow.' He said with his mouth full. Ally wiped the remaining of his food from his mouth and cheeks. Austin watched in wonder. She really did look like a mom. 'Mommy, I'm glad you're back. Why did you leave us before? Daddy said it's because you went on holiday to Heaven.' Austin and Ally froze but Ally recovered quickly.

'I went to see grandma. She wanted to see me.'

'Oh, ok mommy.'

'How about when we're done we watch a movie.'

'I'm done!'

'I'm done!' Austin said. They all went to the living room and Austin switched the T.V on. 'Let's watch Zaliens activity 3!' Ally stared at him. 'Or Daddy's day-care, whichever works.' Ally rolls her eyes.

'Daddy's day-care.' They put it on and started watching.

Ally looked down and saw Erik sleeping. 'Awww, someone's tired.'

'Yes I am.' Austin said.

'Not you, Erik'

'Oh.' Ally rolled her eyes. Ally lifted Erik up.

'Let's get you to bed.' Ally disappeared for a while then came back.

'Thanks. You were great.'

'I am the finest actress ever. Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed.' Ally stood up.

'Me too.' They both went to their rooms. 'Night.'

'Night.' Ally entered her room. She got changed and laid on her bed for a while. Knock! Knock! Knock! 'Come in.' Ally saw a small figure enter the room. 'Erik? Is that you?'

'Mommy, why are you not sleeping with daddy? Are you fighting?' Erik asked

'No, no, mommy's not fighting with daddy.'

'Then are you going to sleep with daddy?'

'Yes, let me go now.' Ally stood up from her bed. 'First let's put you back in bed.'

'I want to sleep in your room. You and daddy's room.'

'Ok.' Ally carried Erik to Austin's room. It was a very large room with a big T.V screen and a desk with piling papers. In the corner was door, probably being the bathroom. Ally entered it. In the middle she saw Austin's king sized bed with Austin sleeping in it. He looked super cute asleep. Ally climbed into the bed gently so Austin wouldn't wake up. 'Wanna sleep next to mommy?'

'No, my bed is there.' Erik climbed into a bed that was a few steps away from Austin's bed. "Smart kid." Ally thought. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

The next morning Austin woke and felt something or someone on him. He turned his head and saw Ally. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. She looked adorable. Her breath was trickling down his neck.

'Argh!' Austin screamed making Ally wake up. Fortunately for them Erik was still asleep.

'What dad? Stop screaming, I'm trying to…Argh!' Ally screamed. Erik still slept.

'What are you doing here? Did we do anything? Oh no, Oh no!' Austin whispered.

'Erik came to my room last night and started asking why I wasn't sleeping with you, he asked if we were arguing and his eyes were so big and cute so I had to come here and I tried to stay awake so I could sneak out but…'

'But?'

'I fell asleep.'

'What!'

'Well, your bed was so soft so I had to.' Austin sighed. 'Sorry.'

'It's ok.'

'Are you sure? I'll make pancakes for breakfast.'

'Well what are you waiting for, go on!' Ally rolled her eyes. She stood up and headed for the kitchen. She heard a thud coming from upstairs. Rushing there she tripped and twisted her ankle. She managed to get up and saw Erik on the floor. Not moving.


End file.
